The Music Within
by Pretty Little Problems
Summary: Max has been hiding something. She's in a world famous band. When the flock find out everything Max thought she knew changes, and nothing will ever be the same again. Fax. Starts out mainly Paramore songs, but I'm gonna throw in Taylor Swift, 3oh!3, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride or Paramore. Or this rubber band. :(**

Max POV

I know the flock was getting a little suspicious. After all I have been sneaking out every other night going to band practice. Okay so your probably wondering what the heck is going on…well, I'm in a band. A very popular band actually two albums out already. Truthfully, I can't believe they hadn't gotten suspicious of me until recently. I'm the lead singer and song writer. There are three other people in the band, Zack (lead guitar), Tyler (base), and Emmet (drums). They know about the wings. There like a second family, but more on that later. So, the flock obviously doesn't know. I don't know why I didn't tell them, I guess I felt it was less embarrassing for me. After all, most of the songs are about them, well _him_. Angel knows though. Can't keep anything from a mind reader. She's at the performance at the VMA's right now.

"Show time, little sis." Emmet said just as the announcer said our cue. We took our places and I began to sing.

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_ Emmet winked at me, Zack elbowed me. I smirked, remembering our inside joke. Tyler rolled his eyes. "You gotta love 'em" he murmered.

_Crush Crush __Crush Crush, crush(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

Fang POV **(possibly the only time in this story)**

"Were going to the Video Music Awards today!" Angel said while waving tickets over her head. We were getting ready to leave and people were waiting impatiently for me down stairs. We've been staying at Ms. Martinez's lately.

"I can't go, I've got somewhere to be." Max said. She got up and walked out of the house and flew away, leaving us perplexed. She's been acting weird lately, sneaking out late and not telling us where she goes. I'll ask her about it tomorrow.

"Come on Fang! We're gonna be late!" Nudge whined. I went down stairs and we left for the awards.

**~ at the awards ~**

We were in our seats. Nudge and Angel were bouncing and screaming every time someone came on. Me, Iggy, and Gazzy were wishing this would be over when Angel got a worried look on her face. " What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing," she said, "just don't be mad at Max." Wonder what she means by that. Another act came on, and a familiar voice said "Are you ready to crushcrushcrush!?" The music started and everyone's heads snapped up.

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

The only person who wasn't surprised was Angel, who was screaming "Go Max!". I just sat there stunned. The drummer winked at her while the guitarist elbowed her and she smirked. I wish someone would tell me what the (insert swear word here) was going on.

Max POV

The song ended and we took our final bows. "Thank God, it's over." Tyler said.

"You know you love this." I said while Emmet nodded in agreement.

We all put our arms around each other and walked out of the studio to our seats talking and laughing. We're best friends. Then I saw the flock in the seats in front of ours. I could tell Fang was about to turn around to shush Zack when Emmet accidentally hit him with the popcorn he was aiming at me. "Holy Shit!" I yelled. I ducked under Emmet's arm. I told the band who the people in front of us were. They huddled around me and we got out without them noticing us. Or so I thought.

**Like it? then review! I'll post more chapters soon...but sometimes you'll have to wait for the weekend. **


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

I walked into the lobby only to find that the flock were all standing there. Staring at me and my band mates. "Me thinks we're caught." Zack said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I replied.

"Your welcome." he replied. Then the band and I all laughed. Angel ran up to me and hugged me and the band, saying "You guys were great." Angel, me, and the guys were like a second family. But the flock is always first in my heart.

"Sorry to stop this little love fest you five seem to be having, but what the heck is going on here?" Fang asked just as we heard the announcer say that we had won the award for best album.

"I'm sorry Fang we'll talk about this at home." I yelled over my shoulder as we ran out of the lobby.

We ran down the middle isle and the crowd all cheered like they thought this was planned. We were all so excited to have actually won a big award. The guys argued over who would say the awards speech and somehow decided on me. Very random.

"Well we would like to thank our families and friends, and our record company, for helping make our dream possible. Thanks also to our fans, we wouldn't be up on this stage, accepting this award without your support. And a special thanks our muses. They know who they are." I said. "Hopefully not." Emmet whispered to me. I smiled. Me and the band walked back to our seats arm in arm laughing at something Emmet did. We passed the flock and Tyler released my arm to let me put two fingers behind my back. It was our sign for wait. Jeb taught it to us.

The flock talked and they agreed to stay for the rest of the award show. I was okay with that, it gave them less time to think of ways to interrogate me. Fang kept shooting me and the guys glances. We were being a bit obnoxious, but not so much he had to look at us angrily every five seconds.

_maybe he's jealous. Or maybe he's upset you kept this from him, your best friend._ Thank you voice. Oh my Edward- yes I've read Twilight, I'm obsessed, and I'm on Team Edward- the voice was kind of right, he's pissed because I kept this from him. And hopefully he'll never find out why.

"Max, it's show time!" Tyler said. We got up and went backstage. I went to the girl's dressing room, and they went to the guy's. I really hate that I have to change for every musical number and the red carpet. We were performing 'Fences', it's about me and Fang at the school when we were nine. After I sing it the guys and Angel have to calm me down, I practically go into hysterics. We agreed to sing it because it was the closing and it meant I would have time to calm down. I closed my eyes and prepared to sing a song I knew would have Fang shocked, but not as shocked as he would've been if he had have to heard 'My Heart'.

_I'm sitting in a room _

_Made up of only big white walls_

_And in the halls_

_There are people looking through_

_The window in the door _

_They know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be _

By now Fang had understood what the song was about. He was glued to his seat, his face impassive as ever but his eyes were scared, remembering the bad times at the school.

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

_Don't you know by nowYou can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_ I

was scared too, but the school wouldn't do anything on national television.

_It's obvious that you're dying, dyingJust living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh oh open wide_

_This is your night so smile_

_Cause you'll go out in style_

The song ended and Angel was already at the steps, comforting me with the guys. We got to my dressing room and found Fang. He gently push the others away from me. I got Angel to take them out of the room. Fang could take care of me, he's been taking care of me. That's why I love him so much. I know what your thinking - Max knows her feelings! Why aren't they together yet? - well he doesn't know my feelings, and I'm not telling. Yet. I'll tell him before it's to late. If it's not already to late. He comforted me, telling me they wouldn't get to me, and doing what he always does to comfort me.

"Thanks, I'm better now." I told him. He flashed one of those rare smiles, and I smiled back.

"But you're not off the hook yet. I'm still angry, and we're still talking about this at home. With and without the flock." He said.

I smiled. I felt a little bad, but I didn't want to ruin the moment by telling him I wouldn't be home till one or three. In the morning. You know, the after party is the fun part. Me and the guys do some funny stuff. We're inseparable, and the parties are pretty clean. Not like Angel could come, but Ella probably could. I might take her next time.

_But you'll have to talk about __**everything**__ eventually Max_

Thank you, Voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar okay? Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't do Fang's POV much, but the happy pretty monkey of inspiration gave me an idea. Oh! And the flock is at Dr. Martinez's house. I think I forgot to mention that. So… here's the chappie!**

FPOV

Max isn't here. She gave me a note saying she went to the after party. I'm so pissed right now. I turned on the T.V. in my room to try to think about something else. TRL turned on, and they were doing the top music video countdown. I guess we could watch it now, Max never let us. I guess she didn't want us in on her little secret. Ugh. Now they were doing the number one video, they said the title was 'Let the Flames Begin'. The music started and of course it's Max. She was wearing skinny jeans and tee-shirt.

This was not helping me be less mad at her. The kids should not be allowed to see this.She's playing with a lighter near the side door of a building. Her band mates are there too, and they're lighting everything on fire. And I thought Igs was a pyro. They're graffiti-ing everything and she's flirting with one of her band mates. She's a really good singer…**.** How could she not tell me about this? I'm her best friend, her second in command. I heard the door close and turned off the T.V. Max is home.

Max POV

I walked into the house. It was about 3 in the morning. I heard the chorus of my song, 'Let the Flames Begin'. Crap. Even I think that video's a little… you know, pyro-y. Not exactly the best first impression of my band in the world. I wasn't surprised to find Fang awake in his room. The music stopped when I closed the door.

"So, I've got a few questions for you, starting with what's up with that song." Fang said.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked. He gave me a dry look.

"First off, have you done what that music video suggests?" He asked. I was a little insulted, until I remembered that music video… I love that song though!

"No!" I said. He almost smiled at my unease.

"If you say so." He said.

"Hey! It's a video. People can film whatever they want!" I said pissed.

"I believe you." He said.

"Also, what's with you and that guy?"

"Nothing."

"That was pretty heavy flirting."

"I imagined someone else."

"Who?"

**I'll do a chappie about the after party later if you want me to. Wanna get faster updates. Review! And if anything's confusing about the story, ask me about it through reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I'm finally updating something! Sorry about the wait peoples. Disclaimer: Do I look like James Patterson to you? No. Do I look like Paramore to you? No.**

Max POV

"Cough you cough cough!" I said- well, coughed.

"What?" He said confused.

"You." I confirmed.

"What!" He said again.

"You!" I said aggravated.

"Geez, slow much." I muttered to low for him to hear. He was just standing there. Staring at me.

"Okay, awkward…I'm gonna walk away now." I said while turning to leave. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"What?" I asked. He just stood there. Again. Then a look of determination registered in his eyes. He leaned down and was about to kiss me when…

"Hey, guys we're watching that video on Fang's laptop." called Iggy.

"NO!" Me and Fang yelled as we ran upstairs.

**Okay readers, I know this was short. It was kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter will probably be the Flock meeting the band and a few of Max's other friends. Next chappie may or may not have a song. They might go to see the band record. HELP ME COME UP WITH A NAME FOR MAX'S BAND! Thanx!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Paramore**

* * *

Max POV

We got to Fang's room and closed his laptop as the beginning chords of 'Let the Flames Begin' began.

"Whoa, slow down. Why'd you close the laptop?" Iggy asked.

"Just listen to something else." I said.

"Why are you four up at three in the morning?" Fang asked.

"We wanted to see Max." Nudge said.

"We'll talk tomorrow guys. Get to sleep." I said as my phone started to ring.

_That's what you get when you let you're heart win, _

_Whoa Whoa Oh-Oh_

"Jade? I thought you were crashing at home or nursing a hangover or something! What's up?" I said, answering the phone. Jade was my best friend outside of the flock. She was with me at the after party tonight. We're almost always together, me, her and the band.

"Yeah, I am. But, listen…tomorrow at seven you, me, the guys, breakfast at IHOP."

"Cool. Listen, the flock know."

"Know? As in know, know?"

"Yep."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"OME!"

"Oh My Edward?"

"Yep"

"Twilight!"

"I know!"

"I think she gets it! Damn, you're like Nudge." Iggy exclaimed in the background.

"They're with you?!?" Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah, want to talk to them?"

"Yes! I want to meet the famous flock! I assume the guys have met them."

"Yep," I filled her in on the previous events of this morning. Then I put the phone on speaker.

"Flock meet Jade, best friend extraordinaire!"

"Thank you, thank you, I know. I'm wonderful." Jade said.

"Isn't she ever so humble?"

"Very." said Fang.

"Who was that?"

"Fang."

"Squee!!"

"Hey you stole my word!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Sorry Nudge."

"Everyone will meet you tomorrow before breakfast, kay?"

"Kay. Bye, love ya."

"Lates."

The phone hung up with a click.

"What."

"The."

"Fu-"

-dge." Exclaimed Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, and then Nudge.

"Jade." I answered simply.

"Okay guys I have a really early morning, so night!" I said while running from the room. Yes, I know, I'm avoiding questions…but I really do have an early morning and a long day.

I slept, but did not dream. I merely remembered the after party…

* * *

**Review or no chapter. Cause thats how I roll. :)**


	6. So So Sorry

**A/N: I'm not gonna do the whole 'I know you hate these, I do too' thing. It kinda goes without saying, but I have something uber important to tell you. This story is not over and is not up for adoption, but unfortunately I have to put it on hold until I finish at least one of my other fics I have up at the current moment. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed. Don't take this off of your alerts, because I may update every once in a while. I'm sorry, but I will finish this eventually! I would have included a chapter with this note, but my computer was retarded and didn't save it. :'(**

**SEE YA LATER ALIGATORS!**


End file.
